The Legend of Potter The Minish Cap
by Ninja Master
Summary: When the sorcerer Harry turns Princess Hermione to stone, the king of Hyrule sends Draco on a quest to restore Princess Hermione and fix the Picori Blade.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A girl with brown hair entering a house. She then walks up to the smith. The girl's name is Hermione. "Good morning Master Smith." "Goodness me! Princess Hermione! Did you sneak out of the castle and come all this way alone? The minster is sure to be worried about you! You know, he gets!" "Oh, don't worry about him! He'll be fine. Where's Draco? The whole town is bustling for the annual Picori Festival! I thought he and I might go together.

Would you mind terribly?" "Oh, is that what you're for? Well, Draco was up late last night helping me, and he's still asleep… But I have an errand at the castle… Yes, that should be fine. Draco, time to get up." Draco's room. Yelling from downstairs. "Draco, time to get up." Draco jumps out of bed. He walks downstairs into the next room… "Hey! Draco! Princess Hermione is here. She'd like to know if you join her at the festival." "Yeah, Draco. Come on! Let's go

check out the festival together! Master Smith already gave me permission to take you!" "Yes. After all the festival only comes once a year. Go one, have fun! And while you're there, you can do me a favor. I just finished making this sword for the minster at Hyrule Castle. I'd like you to deliver it to him." Draco walks up and grabs the sword. This is the blade that will be presented to the winner of the competition. Don't lose it. And while the two of you may

be childhood friends, remember… Hermione is Princess of Hyrule. You watch over her. Don't let anything bad happen to her." "Master Smith, quit worrying! We'll be perfectly safe. Come on, Draco! Let's go checkout the festival!" Princess Hermione leaves the house. He exits the house… "Draco! Over here!" He catches up to her… "Draco! Hurry! Let's go!" He catches up to her again… "Over here! Come on! Hurry up! Well here we are! The town of Hyrule!" He

follows Princess Hermione into Hyrule. The festival and the people at it are having fun. Draco and Hermione arrive there. "Here we are, Draco! Doesn't it look fun? Come, on! Let's look around! Draco, there's a story teller here! We should stop here and listen to. Oh! I wonder what's over there…" Princess Hermione rans to another location. "So the Picori ARE real! My father always told they were. Oh! Look at that!" Princess Hermione runs off to yet another

location. "Say, wasn't there going to be a sword-fighting tournament at the castle? I wonder who won this year… Oh, wow! Over here." Princess Hermione runs to the final location. After talking to Hermione, the guy next to Draco rings a bell. "We have a winner! Oh, my! Princess Hermione! You won the grand in our drawing? Wow! You get your choice of any of these wonderful prizes. What will it be?" A heart piece appears on the first pedestal. "First, we

have… this lovely heart-shaped stone! Next we have…" "A red rupee appears on the second pedestal. "This magnificent gem! And finally there's." A shield appears on the final pedestal. "This teeny-tiny shield. So, which one would you like? Let me guess the jewel? Oh, but this heart stone is very cute, too. Choose which ever you like are!" Hermione walks up the shield. "The shield is so adorable! I think I'll take it." "What? Why? Why would you want that

ugly thing! What about this heart stone! It's cute! Or… Or this giant gem! It's pretty! Honestly, they're both much nicer than that nasty little shield thing." "Nope! I want the shield. Can I have it?" "What a strange princess you are. Well… Ok. Here's your teeny-tiny shield." Hermione looks at Draco. "Here! I want to give you a present! Doesn't this shield suit you perfectly, Draco?" Draco tries out his new shield. "Yep! Just as I thought? You look great! Now, if

anything happens, you can protect me with that shield! Oh! I almost forgot! We should take Master Smith's sword to the castle. Let's go Draco." After Draco and Hermione exit Hyrule. "Come on, Draco. Let's hurry to the castle." Hermione walks off towards the castle. He follows her and Deku Scrub hits her. "Owwwch! That must be the Business Scrub I heard the soldiers taking about. They were saying a Deku Scrub had been hassling all the

passersby. Draco, do something about it. We cannot get to the castle. If only we had some way to defend against those nuts of his." Draco uses his shield to deflect the nut being thrown at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Please! Forgive me, sir! I head there was a festival and I came to hoping to hawk my wares. Unfortunately, we scrubs have a tendency to spit nuts when we speak! Everyone got scared and ran away, and no one would buy anything! This is a terrible place to do business! I'm going back to my cave!" The Deku Scrub vanishes into thin air. Draco looks at Hermione. "I actually feel a little sorry for that Business Scrub. But that nut hurt! Oh, well. He won't

be hassling anyone now! We better hurry to the castle!" Draco and Hermione enter the garden leading to the castle. There, they talk to a old guy, who is named Wormtail. "Oh, Draco! You brought the sword, did you? Then, as minster to the Kingdom of Hyrule, I wormtail, accent this blade. You came just in time. The award ceremony will begin soon." "I'm sorry, Draco, better go. I have to prepare for the ceremony. I had a good time at the festival.

Thanks for coming with me!" Hermione enters the castle. "Since you're here Draco, why don't you join us for the award ceremony?" Where they are standing, four guards arrive carrying a sword locking a chest with them. "Do you know about the Picori Blade, and it locks much evil away in that chest. The Picori Blade is sacred among the people of Hyrule. The legend has it that long ago, the Picori gave us this blade. Whoever wins the completion earns the

honor of touching the sacred blade." The King of Hyrule and Hermione walk out of the castle. "Let the award ceremony commence! Harry, champion of the completion you may approach the blade!" Harry comes in and walks up to the sword. "Heh heh heh… To think things would go well! The Picori Blade and the Bound Chest spoken in Hylain lore… This chest must hold that which I seek! "I'll relieve you its contents now." Harry faces the sword. All of

the guards come forth and attack Harry. The guards are easily over powered. Two more guards come up to him. "Mmmm ah hah hah hah! Do not interfere with me… As victor, I've earned the right to approach the Picori Blade… I've been waiting for this moment!" Harry kills the last two guards. He opens the chest and evil monsters fly out. A yellow light surrounds Hermione and she steps towards Harry. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" "The

princess who holds the power of light… That mysterious power is said to flow in the veins of every royal lady in your family ever since that day when it was gifted to your people. If I leave you now, you'll only give me trouble later. That will never do." Harry charges up an energy ball aiming towards Hermione and Draco steps in front of her with his shield rose. "To stone with you!" Harry shoots the energy ball and Draco is knocked unconscious to the ground.

It hits Hermione and she turns to stone. "Heh heh heh… All who stand in my way shall share this fate! Now, to find out what power awaits in this chest! …? Empty? There was nothing in there but those monsters? Well, I know the force I'm after is somewhere out there. I'm in no hurry. I can take my time searching for it. Heh heh heh…" Harry disappears. Draco rests in a bed inside Hyrule Castle. He wakes up and joins Smith, the King of Hyrule, Wormtail, six

soldiers and Hermione who is turned to stone in the throne room. "Oh, Draco. You're awake. Are you feeling all right? The King of Hyrule is about to speak." "It is as you have all heard. A man named Harry has cursed my fair Hermione. If we had the sacred Picori Blade, we likely could have broken the curse. But Harry shattered the blade… However I have not given up hope. What do you know about the Picori?" "The Picori? You mean…those thumb-sized

little imps from the fairy tales, the same." "But the Picori are no mere legend. They most certainly exit. No one outside of the royal family know the truth about them. The Picori, who forged the sacred blade, live deep within Minish Woods. They should be able to repair the broken blade and refuge the sword." "Wh-what! Then we must dispatch the soldiers there at once!" "No, the soldiers will not do. The Picori do not show themselves to anyone but

children. Our soldiers could search for days and still no sign of them." "I see… If that's the case, then why not send Draco?" "If Draco has recovered, then yes, I would like to ask this of him. Please, turn my precious Hermione back to normal. The Picori should know how to create a new sacred sword. It will be a dangerous journey, now that those monsters have been freed. Please take this sword with you, along with the broken Picori Blade." Draco walks over to the King.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Very well, then. Send the soldiers to search for Harry at once!" The soldiers run out of the room. "Deep within the Minish Woods, you will find a place called Deep Wood Shrine. Once, humans and Picori shared that shrine as a meeting place. I think it would be best if you started your search there." Wormtail walks over to Draco. "Take this map with you. If you get lost on your way to the forest, simply check your map. Good luck, and be careful." "I am counting on you, Draco. Only you can break Harry's curse and free

Princess Hermione." Draco sets off and enters the Minish Woods. After a wandering, he hears a voice. "Helllllp! Help meeee!" A bird-like cap taking a beating by two octoroks. One octorok shoots him. "Ouch! Won't somebody stop them!?" The other octorok shoots him. "Ow! Ow! Help…somebody! Can't anybody hear me?" Draco finds the talking cap and two octoroks. "Hey! Kid! You there!" One octorok shoots him. "Ow! Hey! Don't just stand there! Do something!" The other octorok shoots him. "Ow! What's wrong with

you!? Do you like watching me take this abuse!? Help me!" Draco defeats the two octoroks. "phew! Well done! That was close. Not that I couldn't handle them myself. But that's beside the point! What in the world is a lone child doing so deep in the woods? Ho Ho! I see. The…Picori, you say? And Harry? Harry's cursed someone? What? The sacred blade!? Is that so? I see, I see… You know, you and I have a lot in common. You see, too am on a quest to break a curse of Harry's. And you say that reforging the

sacred blade can break his curse, eh? Well, then you have found yourself a companion, my boy! My name is Dumbledore. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Dumbledore follows Draco, hopping behind. "Wait! Wait, I say! You walk so quickly! Too quickly, in fact! Can't you go any slower? Surely you've noticed I have no legs…" Draco walks some more. "Boy! Take a good look at me! Do you really think I can walk that fast!?" Draco walks some more. "Augh! If it isn't one thing, it's another! You are a

troublesome boy!" Dumbledore jumps on top of Draco's head and acts a normal cap. "There! Now, you can't possibly leave me behind. My… It's quite comfortable up here. More comfortable than it looks, surely. Any much easier on me! Hey! Quit your squirming! Can't you sit still? See! There… Yes, yes! That's it. Much better. Now, I suppose a boy like you still have much to learn about the world. If ever you need my insight. I'll be happy to help! Ah, such a helpless child…" Draco continues through the forest and

comes across a tree stump. "Hold on for a moment, my boy! We've stumbled across something very important! The world of the Minish is very small. You're far too big to meet them now. Eh? Who are the Minish? Ah, yes! Silly me! Allow me to explain… You humans call them the Picori," but they refer to themselves as the Minish! Strange how, in the world of humans, only this forest has kept that name… Anyhow, deep in the forest they built a tiny village, where many now live. But if we're to enter the village we'll have to make you a touch smaller first. Look at that. At first glance, it appears to be a stump, yes? No! That stump is a portal used by people long ago to adjust their size! With my help, you can use it to shrink down to Minish size. Just stand on the stump to shrink. Get me up there and we'll give it a try.


End file.
